What this feeling ?
by Inami15
Summary: Jinyoung adalah salah satu member dari B1A4. Suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Ketika mereka sering bertemu entah mengapa mereka semakin menjadi dekat. Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung terkejut lagi ternyata gadis itu adalah ... Cast : All member B1A4 and OCs


Ready for reading ?

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju washtafel. Kerannya ku putar. Kutaruh telapak tanganku di bawah keran itu. Air mulai memenuhi telapak tanganku. Aku angkat dan menyiramnya ke wajahku.

"Brrrr ..."

Sangat dingin sekali. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang musim gugur. Ah ! Menyebalkan. Aku merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini. Sekarang, aku berada di apartemen bersama Sandeul, Gongchan, CNU, dan Baro. Mereka semua masih terlelap. Hanya aku yang terbangun di jam subuh begini. Kuniatkan keluar apartemen untuk berkeliling. Aku mengenakan T-shirt, jeans, jaket dan sweater. Karena untuk sementara aku ingin sendirian dulu.

Aku berjalan menuju taman yang ada tepat lurus dari apartemen. Ya, tidak begitu jauh dan tidak begitu dekat. Kulihat sekeliling taman. Ada seseorang di ayunan. Sepertinya seorang gadis. Tiba - tiba ia melihat ke arahku dan melambaikan tangan. Kupikir apakah dia mengenaliku ?

"Hei !" sapanya  
"Apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Kau menginap di apartemen itu ya ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah apartemenku.  
"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Kenapa kau bisa tau ? Kau siapa ?" tanyaku.  
"Park !" katanya.  
"Park ..?" kupikir park = taman.  
"Kau siapa ?" tanyanya.  
"Jung Jin Young. Nama panggilan Jinyoung." jelasku.  
"Salam kenal kak Jinyoung." sapanya.  
"Hm ? Ya." kataku.

Kakak ya ? Entah aku harus senang atau tidak tapi aku merasa cukup menerimanya pikirku.

"Oya, kakak sedang apa di sini ?" tanyanya.  
"Emm ... Sedang ingin sendirian saja." jelasku.  
"EHH ?" ia terlihat kaget.  
"Kenapa ?" aku terbingung.  
"Maaf sudah mengganggu. A-aku tinggalkan kakak sendiri ya ?" serunya sudah siap berdiri untuk beranjak pergi.  
"Tak apa ... Lagi pula kau mengasikkan." terangku.  
"Hoooo ... Baiklah." katanya dan kembali duduk di ayunan.  
"Kak ! Boleh minta tolong ?" tanyanya.  
"Apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Bisakah kau mengayunkan ayunanku ?" tanyanya.  
"Tentu" jawabku.

Aku berdiri di belakangnya. Tanganku pun mendorong ayunan yang ia naiki. Ya, hanya ayunan kayu biasa. Tiba - tiba ia loncat dari ayunan itu. Akupun bertanya - tanya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Maaf, kak. Sudah mau pagi. Aku pergi duluan, ya ?" ia pun pergi.

Aku berpikir benar juga. Akhirnya aku kembali ke apartemenku. Ketika aku membuka pintu tiba - tiba Gongchan melihatku.

"Eh ? Kau dari mana ?" tanyanya.  
"Hanya mencari udara saja." jawabku.  
"Begitu, aa .. Sarapannya sudah di siapkan Sandeul, tuh !" serunya.  
"Ya" jawabku.

Aku menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Sandeul, CNU, dan Gongchan. Hah, pasti Baro telat bangun lagi. Akhirnya aku niatkan membangunkannya.

"Hoi ! Baro !" kataku.  
"Engg ..." ia masih terlelap.  
"HOI !" teriakku.

Ia terkaget dan jatuh dari kasurnya. Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan tawa.

"Ahahaha ... A-apa kau tidak apa - apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Ah, ya aku tidak apa - apa ! Kau yang bersalah karena sudah membuatku terjatuh !" serunya.  
"Iya .. Iya ... Maaf ... Maaf ..." kataku sambil membantunya berdiri.  
"Sarapan sudah siap tuh ! Cepat bangun !" seruku.  
"Baiklah !" jawabnya.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang makan. Akhirnya kami semua makan bersama. Ketika aku asik makan Sandeul mengajakku berbicara.

"Jinyoung ..." panggilnya  
"Hemm, ada apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Apa kau sudah selesai membuat lagu barunya ?" tanyanya.  
" ... ..." aku terdiam sejenak.  
"AHHHHH ! Aku lupa !" teriakku histeris.  
"Sudah kuduga." kata CNU.  
"Hoi .. Hoi .. Apanya yang "sudah kuduga"" tanyaku.  
"Makanya leader .. Kau harus buat jadwal agar tidak lupa." tambah Gongchan.  
"Iya .. Iya ..." kataku pasrah.

Malam mulai tiba. Aku sudah menyiapkan pensil, kertas dan penghapus untuk membuat lirik lagu. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah berpikir. Tetapi tak ada satu pun ide yang muncul di benakku. Ribet banget !

Setelah berpikir terlalu lama akhirnya aku menyerah. Belum ada satu kata yang tertera dalam pikiranku.

"Haaah ..." aku menghembuskan nafas.

Aku geletakkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Ku pikir semoga besok aku bisa mendapatkan ide yang bagus.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Lagi - lagi aku bangun paling pagi. Sepertinya aku benar - benar di perbolehkan menyendiri hari ini. Aku teringat jika aku datang ke taman itu lagi apakah ia akan datang ?

Seperti biasa aku keluar mencari angin tetapi dengan membawa kertas, pensil dan penghapus. Siapa tau aku dapat ide begitu bercakap - cakap dengannya. Aku melihat dia duduk di ayunan itu lagi.

"Selamat datang !" ucapnya.  
"Ya" jawabku.  
"Ehh ? Kau membawa apa ? Apakah kau ingin menulis sesuatu ?" tanyanya heran.  
"Iya, aku ingin membuat sebuah lirik lagu." jelasku.  
"Lirik lagu ya ? Apakah kau suka bernyanyi ?" tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja ! Aku kan .." belum selesai aku bicara ia mengatakan.  
"Aku juga suka menyanyi. Terutama lagu yang kubuat sendiri. Karena dengan lagu itu aku jadi bisa mengeluarkan emosi atau suasana yang sesuai dengan laguku." jelasnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Aku kaget mendengar kata - kata yang di lontarkannya. Entah mengapa perasaanku jadi lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menyanyikan lagu yang kau buat sendiri ?" pintaku.  
"Hm ... Baiklah ... Tapi ..." ia terlihat ragu.  
"Kenapa ?" tanyaku.  
"Suaraku jelek." jawabnya cepat.  
"Tak apa kok .. Lagi pula sejelek apapun suaramu asalkan membawakan lagumu dengan penuh penghayatan kupikir ... Suaramu akan lebih bagus." seruku.  
"Eh ? Ah ! Emm... Baiklah.." ia pun akhirnya mengalah.

Baby I'm sorry, We got the better  
ijen bonaelge love together  
modeun ge byeon haetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman  
every night every night yoooooou  
Baby I'm sorry, We got the better  
ijen jalhalge love together  
modeun ge byeon haetjiman oh neoneun eobtjiman  
every night every night yoooooou

"Selesai !" serunya.

Aku tak mampu berkata - kata. Suaranya bagus sekali. Bahkan ia menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Entah mengapa aku tersentuh.

"Ah ... Lagu itu kan .." lagi - lagi ia menyambar.  
"Iya ! Benar ! B1A4 ! Judulnya Baby I'm Sorry" jelasnya.  
"Ah ! Sudah mau pagi ! Aku pergi duluan ya ?" ia pun menghilang.

Aku pasrah dan kembali ke apartemenku. Padahal dia bilang akan menyanyikan lagu buatannya sendiri. Jika di pikir - pikir kembali. Suaranya sangat bagus sekali.

"Selamat datang kembali, Jinyoung." sapa CNU.  
"Kau kenapa ? Mukamu merah ! Jangan - jangan ..." ia memandangku dengan aneh.  
"Aku hanya pusing memikirkan ingin membuat lagu seperti apa." jelasku.  
"Oya, siapa yang buat sarapan sekarang ?" tanyaku.  
"Tentu saja kau." jawabnya.  
"Hah ? Ya sudahlah." pasrahku.

Akhirnya aku yang memasak. Mungkin karena aromanya terlalu kuat aku sampai membangunkan yang lain.

"Hm ... Wanginya ..." seru Gongchan.  
"Enak ..." kata Sandeul.  
"Ayo cepat, Jinyoung !" pinta Baro.  
"Ya ya ya ..." jawabku.

Setelah aku selesai memasak. Aku menghidangkannya untuk mereka.

"Mari makan !" ucap kami semua.  
"Emm .. Seperti biasa masakkanmu enak !" kata Baro.  
"Y-ya" kataku.  
"Eh ? Kenapa wajahmu merah, Jinyoung ?" tanya Sandeul.  
"Dia sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Gongchan.  
"Iya, benar ! Tadi pagi juga mukanya merah sekali." terang CNU.  
"B-b-bukan ! Sudah kubilang kan tadi aku hanya memikirkan ingin membuat lirik lagu apa ?" jelasku.  
"Ahahahahahaha ..." mereka tertawa.

Aku hanya membiarkan mereka tertawa. Sepertinya akhir - akhir ini aku sering di kerjain oleh mereka.

"Oya, Jinyoung. Besok kau harus sudah menyerahkan lirik lagunya !" kata Gongchan.  
"Eh ? Besok ?" aku kaget.

Aku benar - benar panik. Besok harus sudah di serahkan ! Padahal aku belum membuat satu kalimat pun. Aku berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Sekarang kuniatkan untuk mengurung diri dulu di kamar untuk memikirkan lirik lagu yang ingin kubuat. Tetapi semuanya sia - sia dari pagi hingga menjelang malam tak ada satupun lagu yang terpikirkan olehku. Aku mulai pusing kembali dan pada akhirnya aku pergi ke taman malam ini. Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun. Aku melihat ke arah ayunan tempat biasa ia terduduk. Hm ... Ku dekati ayunan itu dan aku duduk di atasnya. Tiba - tiba ada suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Ehh ? Kakak ?" seru gadis itu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan malam - malam begini ?" tanyaku padanya.  
"Justru aku yang seharusnya berbicara seperti itu ! Emm, ehehehe ... Ada masalah sedikit." jawabnya.  
"Begitu .. Masalah apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Tabungan." jawabnya cepat.  
"Tabungan ?" aku bingung.  
"Iya, karena di kabarkan boyband kesukaanku akan melakukan show." jelasnya.  
"Lalu ?"  
"Ibuku marah karena aku menghancurkan tabunganku. Padahal kan itu uangku. Huh !" kesalnya.  
"Begitu ..." kataku lesu.  
"Hm ... Sepertinya kau belum membuat lirik lagu ya ?" tanyanya.

Perkataannya tepat sasaran. Aku tertunduk. Memalukan ... Pikirku.

"Coba, kau pikirkan sesuatu yang kau rasakan sekarang. Lalu dengan perasaan itu kau ubah dalam bentuk lagu." ujarnya.  
"Seperti apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Iya, misalnya perasaan senang bertemu teman, pengalaman, atau mungkin rasa jatuh cinta !" serunya.  
"HAH ?" aku terkaget sekali.  
"A-a-apa ?" sepertinya ia juga kaget.  
"B-bukan apa - apa ?" jawabku.  
"Apa kakak sakit ? Mukamu merah !" serunya menaruh telapak tangan kecilnya di dahiku.  
"E-enggak kok !" aku jadi salah tingkah.  
"Su-sudahlah Park." kataku.  
"P-park ?" ia bingung.  
"Kenapa ? Namamu Park kan ?"  
"Itu margaku. Nama lengkapku kan Park Min Rin. Nama panggilanku Rin." terangnya.  
"Rin ?"  
"Iya !"  
"Begitu .."  
"Gawat ... Sudah mau hampir tengah malam ! Aku pulang duluan ya, kak ?" serunya.  
"Ah tunggu ! Memangnya show boyband siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanyaku.  
"Ehehehe, rahasia. Pokoknya mereka akan tampil pada akhir musim gugur !" serunya dan pergi.

Akhir musim gugur ... Berarti masih lama 2 bulan lebih. Aku merasa kikuk. Perasaan yang aneh muncul ketika aku bersamanya. Sepertinya aku memiliki ide untuk membuat lirik lagu itu.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kenapa aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi ? Pikirku. Hah ... Aku merasa agak aneh hari ini.

Ku putuskan untuk datang ke taman itu di pagi subuh ini. Tak ada seorang pun. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah.

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke apartemenku. Semuanya masih tidur. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk kembali tidur.

"Oi ! Bangun !" seru Sandeul.  
"Enggg ... Ada apa ?" tanyaku.  
"Kau harus menyerahkan lirik lagunya pada menejer." jelasnya.

Benar juga hampir saja aku lupa. Ternyata aku sudah tertidur cukup lama. Ku niatkan untuk bangun. Lalu mengenakan pakaian resmi, gak mungkin kan ketemu sama menejer dengan penampilan yang terlihat santai ? Pasti itu tidak sopan. Aku dan teman - temanku bertemu dengan menejer. Kami menaiki mobil pribadi boyband kami. Memang dari awal kami ini adalah anggota boyband B1A4. Mungkin agak telat untuk di katakan. Tapi, dari pada tidak ?

"Kita sudah sampai !" seru Baro sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.  
"Ayo kita masuk." kataku.

Kami memasuki gedung itu. Amat sangat besar sekali. Ketika kami berjalan hanya dalam 2-3 menit, akhirnya kami bertemu dengan menejer kami.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap menejer.

Kami duduk dan mendiskusikan tentang lirik lagu yang kubuat. Menejer langsung sangat setuju. Syukurlah, aku sempat membuatnya dalam waktu singkat. Itu karena berkat "dia" pikirku. Akhirnya kami latihan dance untuk lagu baru kami itu. Ternyata butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat langsung menghafal gerakannya. Menejer memberi kami waktu 1 bulan 2 minggu untuk dapat cepat menghafal gerakan dancenya. Mungkin aku akan sulit meluangkang waktu untuk ke taman itu lagi.

* * *

AFTER 7 DAY

"Haaah-haaah-haaah." aku terasa amat capek.  
"Ayo Jinyoung ! Kau harus latihan dengan serius jangan buang - buang waktu !" seru pelatih danceku.  
"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar ?" pintaku.  
"Baiklah !" jawabnya.

Aku mengambil botol minum yang ada dalam tasku. Kuteguk dengan cepat. Tak kusangka dapat menghabiskannya langsung. Lalu pelatihku datang kepadaku.

"Cepat ! Waktu istirahatmu sudah selesai !" serunya.  
"Tapi aku baru saja istirahat 5 menit." ucapku.  
"Jangan buang - buang waktu. Lihat teman - temanmu, mereka semua serius latihan. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jangan membuat orang yang mendukungmu terutama fansmu kecewa" ujarnya.

Kuperhatikan anggota boybandku.

'Ternyata mereka sangat serius dalam latihan, hanya aku yang terlalu santai.'

"Baiklah ! Ayo kita lanjutkan !" semangatku.

* * *

AFTER 1 MONTH 7 DAY

Kami semua berhasil menguasainya. Ini benar - benar sangat luar biasa. Menejer memperbolehkan kami beristirahat selama 1 minggu. Setelah semua yang kualami ini, sepertinya aku ingin bercerita pada Rin.

Aku datang ke taman itu lagi. Tapi, tak ada tanda - tanda dia akan datang. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk sekarang. Jadi aku kembali ke apartemenku.

Ternyata setelah 1 minggu berlanjut ia tidak datang ke taman itu. Aku mulai heran dan bingung. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi ?

"DORR !" teriak Baro.  
"A-a-a-a-apa *deg deg deg deg* ?" kagetku dengan detak jantung yang amat kencang.  
"Ahahahaha ... Kau sedang ada masalah ?" tanyanya.  
"Mungkin ..." jawabku.  
"Apa ? Apa ? Apa ?" tanyanya gak sabaran.  
"Tidak ada !" jawabku polos.  
"Gubrak !" Baro terjatuh.  
"Peace !" kataku.

Hari demi hari berlanjut. Menejer memberitahukan kepada kami kalau akan ada show untuk kami. Tepatnya di akhir musim gugur. Hm ... Akhir musim gugur ya .. EH ?

Lalu hari itu datang

"Ayo ! Lakukan yang terbaik !" seruku.  
"Let's Go B1A4, yeah !" seru kami.

Kami pun melakukan show.

Ou .. This is feeling  
Ou .. This is feeling, how ?  
Ou .. This is feeling  
Ou .. Ou .. Ou .. Ou .. Ou ..

Selesai itu boyband yang lain melakukan show juga. Mereka keren - keren sekali. Aku mulai panik. Apakah kami akan menang ? Semoga saja kami menang pikirku.

Lalu semua grup boyband maju ke panggung. Para juri sepertinya sudah selesai menilai.

"Kami akan memberitahukan hasilnya." ucap salah satu juri tersebut.  
"Pemenangnya adalah ..."

"JENG .. JENG .. JENG .. JENG .." *lah ? Kok ada beginian ?

"B1A4 ! Selamat !" serunya.  
"Yeah ! Kita berhasil !" seru kami.  
"Lalu penghargaannya akan di berikan oleh penyanyi sekaligus aktor muda kita Park Min Rin !" seru juri itu.  
"Selamat ya ?" ucap Rin.  
"Eh ?" aku kaget melihat Rin dengan penampilan yang manis.  
"Ah ! Kakak ?" tanyanya.  
"Kau kenal dengannya Jinyoung ?" tanya Sandeul.  
"Jangan - jangan itu gadis yang kau temui tiap subuh ?" tanya CNU.  
"Wah !" kaget Baro.  
"Mungkin .. Sudah takdir." ucap Gongchan sedikit agak keras.

Aku tak mampu berkata - kata. Sepertinya sama halnya dengannya. Setelah mendapat penghargaan dan kembali ke belakang panggung aku menghampirinya.

"Rin !" panggilku.  
"Ada apa ?"  
"Kau itu sebenarnya seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor. Apa itu benar ?" tanyaku.  
"Ya, maaf sudah berbohong sama kakak. Oya, aku juga tidak tau kalau kakak adalah salah satu anggota boyband kesukaanku." katanya.  
"Kesukaan ?"  
"Iya, aku pernah bilang kan kalau akan ada konser pada akhir musim gugur ? Nah ! Itu adalah boyband B1A4." jelasnya.  
"Pa-padahal aku kan leadernya. Masa kau tidak tau ?" tanyaku lesu.  
"M-ma-maaf aku tidak tau karena penglihatanku memang sudah agak kacau." kataku.  
"Begitu.."

"Selanjutnya Park Min Rin akan menyanyikan sebuah lagunya !" seru pembawa acawa.

"Gawat aku harus kembali ke panggung !" serunya panik.  
"Tenang saja ! Kau akan baik - baik saja." kataku.  
"Makasih" senyumnya dan pergi.

"Baiklah ! Aku akan bernyanyi untuk kalian !" serunya.

Ku ucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu  
Walau semua yang kita lalui sangat menyenangkan  
Akan ku buat semua itu menjadi kenangan untukku  
Selamanya ..

Selesai ia bernyanyi aku merasa terhanyut dalam nyanyiannya. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada para penonton.

"Semuanya, aku akan pergi ke Singapura untuk melakukan operasi mata. Oleh karena itu aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar - besarnya karena sudah mendukungku ! Sampai jumpa !" serunya.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Baru saja aku tau kalau dia seorang penyanyi dan aktris ternyata ia mau pergi ke luar negeri.

'Apa - apaan ini ?'

Ketika Rin turun dari panggung aku menghampirinya tapi semua itu sia - sia. Ia sudah naik ke mobil menuju bandara. Lalu Sandeul dan anggota boyband ku datang menghampiri ku.

"Jinyoung, ini surat untukmu." kata Sandeul sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat.

Ku lihat baik - baik surat itu. Ternyata surat itu dari Rin. Sejak kapan ia membuat surat ini untukku ? Pikirku.

'Halo, kak. Mungkin kakak terkejut menerima surat ini. Sebenarnya aku membuat surat ini lebih dari 1 minggu. Ehehe. Mungkin kau kaget jika mendengar kalau aku adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktris muda ternama. Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Tenang saja, setelah melakukan operasi aku pasti akan kembali lagi. Selain itu juga kakak tetap semangat ya untuk membuat lagu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa.  
Salam hangat,  
Rin.'

Sunggu anak perempuan yang aneh. Sepertinya kau sangat cocok sebagai adik ku. Selain itu aku akan berdoa untukmu. Sampai ketemu lagi.

THE END

Notes : Akhirnya selesai ! Tapi kok rasanya kayak ada adegan romantisnya yak ? Bagaimana hasilnya menurut kalian ?  
RnR ?


End file.
